


Candyman

by Merideath



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman.</p>
<p>Steve catches Darcy dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katertots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/gifts).



> This is all Katertots fault. Really it is. Okay so maybe we are equally to blame but she did prompt me with the song "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera.... I think or quite possibly it's the Darcyland Hive Mind at fault. It's not essential to listen while reading but I highly recommend you do. ❤ 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a cat and a brick masquerading as a laptop I promise to put the characters back when I'm done with them.

It was the music that drew him to Darcy’s half opened door. He raised his hand to knock but the door swung open to reveal Darcy half naked and shimmying her hips to the music. He should have closed the door and walked away; he should have done a lot of things, but the picture was just too tempting.

He leaned against the doorway and watched as she danced about in tiny black panties with little white polka-dots, t-shirt with Bruce Springsteen written above a man surrounded by the American flag. The t-shirt was threadbare and Steve stilled as he focused on the outline of her breasts through the thin material, nipples taunt against the cotton. 

He wanted to drag that scrap of polka-dotted cotton down her legs and bury himself in her, watch those beautiful tits bouncing as he drove into her again and again. She’d been tempting before with her dark hair and little white teeth scraping against her lush lips, but now, half naked, hips swinging and hands mimicking dropping her panties on the floor? He wanted her too much to bite his tongue any longer.

“Last time I checked I didn’t have any tattoos,” Steve said and grinned wickedly. Darcy spun around, eyes wide, mouth dropping into an ‘o’ that didn’t help dispel the explicit thoughts running rampant through his mind.

“Steve!” Darcy exclaimed, cheeks flushing a pretty pink as she tugged down the hem of her shirt to cover her little panties up. “How long have you been there?”

“I heard the music and was gonna ask what it was, but then I saw you dancin’,” he said with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t miss Darcy’s eyes flick down from his face to his bare arms, and he flexed just a little bit.

“You’re a jerk Rogers,” Darcy huffed.

“So I’ve been told, just not for a long while.”

“The song is “Candyman” by Christiana Aguilera. There was a whole swing revival thing a few years ago. Oh, my god I can’t believe you watched me dancing in my panties,” Darcy grimaced letting go of the hem of her shirt to cover her face with her hands.

You wanna go dancin’ sometime?” he asked. It was more forward than he usually was with women, but he wasn’t blind or stupid; Darcy was gorgeous, funny and a little bit of trouble. 

“You want to go out on a date? With me?” Darcy squeaked and bit that full bottom lip. It would have been adorable if he wasn’t on the edge of slamming the door shut and pulling her into his arms to bite her lip himself.

“Well, we could dance here in our underwear but I don’t think it would be the same kind of dancin’,” Steve smirked. “So yeah ’m askin’ ya out on a date. Dinner and dancin’ tomorrow night?”

“Yes,” Darcy burst out then slapped her hand over her mouth. “Um, yes I’d love that. I’m just—gonna go get dressed now, dude.”

“That’s a shame,” Steve said with a wink as he stood up straight to leave. Darcy smirked back at him and turned around, hips swaying as she walked out of the room. He whistled low, and grinned to himself as he closed her door.


End file.
